


Cauldron

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, Klainetober, M/M, actual sex but not graphically detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Blaine does some online shopping.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 17
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> Same AU as prompt 3, serves as a prequel but can be read as a stand-alone fic

Kurt’s voice carries all the way up to Blaine’s room. “I am literally walking through the front door right now.” 

Blaine likes to keep his bedroom door open when he knows Kurt is on his way over because he’ll be able to hear his boyfriend the second he walks into the house. His parents aren’t home per usual. They had some event out of town for the weekend so Kurt is spending Saturday with his boyfriend. Their plan is to accomplish some homework together but Blaine knows they’ll end up taking ‘breaks’ to make out and maybe get snacks. 

Kurt’s footsteps are light on the stairs. So light, in fact, that Blaine doesn’t realize Kurt is standing in his doorway until he speaks again. 

“Hi, you.” 

Blaine looks up from his laptop and smiles. He had been scanning the many pages of amazon for the half-hour but now Kurt was here. His purchases could wait. After all, anything he brought could be here in just two days. Nothing was more important than walking over to Kurt and kissing him right this instant. 

That’s exactly what Blaine did. He put his laptop aside and got off his bed. Kurt was slipping off his shoes and removing his jacket when Blaine reached him. Blaine helped Kurt with the jacket before cupping his boyfriend’s face and staring at his lips for a moment. 

“Are you going to do something or what?” Kurt smirks. 

Blaine leans in and kisses him. Then, he guides them towards the bed. No one said they couldn’t start with the making out part of their plans. Homework could wait. 

Kurt’s hands were gripping his curls. Blaine had mostly stopped gelling on weekends because he knew how much Kurt liked the natural look though it was possible Kurt liked it mostly to run his fingers through. Meanwhile, Blaine was creeping his hands under Kurt’s unfairly tight sweater. 

“Want,” Blaine says between kisses, “off.” 

“Naughty, you wanna get off before we study history?” 

It’s obvious Kurt agrees if his erection pressing against Blaine’s thigh is anything to go by. 

“Kurt, please,” 

“What do you want, baby?” Kurt asks, kissing his temple. 

Blaine lifts his hips hoping to get some much need friction from Kurt’s body above him. 

“Just you,” Blaine tells him, “I only need you.” 

“Very sweet, take off your clothes.” 

They don’t have sex right away. Kurt likes to draw this out when they have the time. With Blaine completely at his mercy, he kisses every inch of skin, sucks him off until he’s begging for Kurt to just let him come already, and finally puts on a condom and fulfills every single one of Blaine’s wishes. 

When Blaine goes to clean himself up, Kurt fixes the sheets and notices Blaine’s laptop sitting safety at the foot of the bed. He brings the screen back to life and sees Blaine’s most recent webpage is still open. 

“Blaine,” Kurt calls from the bed, “is there a reason you’re looking to buy a cauldron off of Amazon?” 

“Um yes,” he says, peeking out from the bathroom. 

Kurt is sitting cross-legged with the laptop on his lap waiting for this explanation. 

“I joined a new club.” 

“A club or a cult?” 

“A club at McKinley. Witches and Wizards,” Blaine says. 

“Like Harry Potter?” 

“Kinda.” 

“And you need a cauldron for this club?” Kurt questions. 

“I just wanted to get into character.” 

Kurt nods while giving Blaine his ‘you’re-stupidly-adorable-thank-god-you’re-mine’ face.


End file.
